


Result Of Dusk

by leeberry



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 03:23:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11095854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leeberry/pseuds/leeberry
Summary: Valentine holds the key. In a world masked by the mythical creatures, Val has to make a choice... live and help the enemy. Or die and doom the human race.





	Result Of Dusk

A strong, booming music bounced off the glass panels. Keeping the wondering sound locked tight as feet glides across the tiled floor. Partners swing and sway, all while keeping eye contact. Never seeming to stray from one another as the musicians plucked the strings of the violins and base.

The music begins to crescendo.

Gently, fingers push up the silk made mask father onto her nose. Green hues glance around the ballroom. Eyes seeming to never linger in a certain area for long. No here either.

Valentine was beginning to think the target had either caught wind of the mission, or perhaps was not even here to begin with. Although, all she had to go on was looks given to her by a description.

Tall, white skin, black hair, black eyes. Simple enough, it should have been easy to spot the target. He was a noble, so she has heard. Perhaps he thought of this party to be low for him. That's what all the nobles were like. Stuck up. Which was why Valentine had gladly taken this job for her own, however she had been unaware just how difficult it would be.

Luckily, so far she has been able to avoid the process of dancing with others. Denying any courts for her hand, or offers to dance. She could not afford to waste her time with such silly endeavors.

_And this time, try and fit in._ Her orders seemed to ring clear through her mind the moment she denied another request to dance. Why must it always be so difficult to work with these people? Dancing was not a strong point for her. It would almost be like watching a cat try and walk on two legs, embarrassing and hilarious. Although, the brunette was only wishing to stay hidden from others. It would be unfortunate should her target - " Excusez-moi, mademoiselle?" The voice was too close to not be addressing her. Keeping back a sigh that built in her throat, Valentine forces a smile upon her face. She turns on her heel,

"No I do not wish to dan..ce.... " Her words almost die in her throat, eyes finally taking in the man who spoke to her. Tall, abnormally handsome, black hair that was cut short and combed to perfection. Black eyes that seemed to hold almost a gentle lightening. He was dressed in a dark blue shirt, a black vest like coat around his body, accompanied with black pants and stainless shoes. A necklace hanged from his neck, chained silver although with a cross like charm at the end. Holding a red jewel in the middle.

".. Hm?" She snapped out of her daze, looking towards the man as he seemed to be looking for an answer. Upon seeing her confused state, the man smiled and once again repeated his question. "Would you do me the kind offer in allowing me to dance with you? I had become distracted by your beauty... and I could not help myself." He flashed a charming smile, seeming to be nervous at the thought of being rejected. Valentine felt her face flush.

Looking around - as if to see if he was truly talking to her - before looking back towards the black hues. "Well," She began, "I am not much of a dancer-" "I am not either, in fact, this is the first time for me being in such a large crowd. I apologize for asking so suddenly." For a moment, Valentine felt somewhat, guilty, for rejecting his offer. Enough to where she lets out a sigh, "Very well, one dance cannot be too bad." Valentine agreed, seeming to have lifted the man's spirits up once again. His smile returning as he holds out his hand, she places her smaller fingers over his own and allows the male to lead her to the dance floor.

She turned towards him. And he her. With a gentle hand, he placed his left upon her waist and she placed hers upon his shoulder. Their free hands interlaced.

She cannot remember the last time she had danced. Although it would seem she did not need to, as when the song seemed to start back up once again, the stranger took the lead. His steps were graceful, light, charming almost. She gives him an uncertain look, before it transforms into accusation. "You do know how to dance, don't you?" It was rather a statement then a question. The man laughed, "I apologize, I seemed to have gotten ahead of myself. I simple wished to dance with the one I view to be the most ravishing with beauty." She felt her cheeks flush once more.

_Stop! You must contain yourself! I have a mission to be doing!_ Yet, a little dance cannot be all too bad. Correct?

Valentine was unaware of how long they continued their dance, her eyes almost seemed to focus on the man leading her. "... What is your name?" She suddenly questioned, the male looking towards her with surprise before his eyes seem to lighten up. "Ah, yes. How rude of me, you may call me Amir. And you are?" He did not state his last name, neither shall she. "Valentine."

"Ah, a lovely name for a lovely women I suppose." He twirled her around, bring her body close to his own once again. His eyes, almost seemed to change. They seemed darker then before.

It would seem that Valentine had became too focused onto Amir's eyes, that she had not noticed the song slowly fade out. The dance halting with Admir holding her still, she snaps out of her thoughts once again. "It would appear the dance is over, I thank you graciously for being my partner." Amir stepped back, bowing from the waist, he places a gentle kiss upon the back of her hand. Sends her a smile, and turned away. leaving her on the dance floor alone. Staring like a bumbling fool.

What had she been doing? It was unlike her to just space out like that... "Val!" She jumped, a hand coming to her shoulder and Valentine's hands twitch to her side. Eyes widen in alarm but seemed to calm the moment she was able to see the light blonde haired girl named Alice. "Do not sneak up on me in such manners." Valentine warned the girl, who gave a small eye roll before looking her dead in the eye. "Right now is not the time to go off dancing with Prince Charming at the moment, we have a mission, and I don't think becoming Cinderella was apart of it."

Now it was Valentine's turn to roll her eyes. Green orbs once again returning towards the brown. "I was told to blend in, and I was... you cannot say that I was not doing my job." Valentine protested, a way to be able to keep her honor in tack. However, it would seem Alice was not through with her yet. But, as she talked - a certain man comes to the corner of her eye. She glances up. And frowns.

There was Amir, the man she danced with, leading another women - hair dark red - out towards one of the large doors. Perhaps leading to the garden?

Now why would he... immediately she thought back to the dance that had transpired not even ten minutes ago. She felt bumbling anger beginning to rise. She quickly extinguished the fire from exploding. However, that did not stop her curiosity in what was happening from overwhelming her.

Most beautiful, what a charmer. She thought bitterly, walking past Alice mid-sentence. Her feet had a mind of their own, she was being lead towards the same doors she watched Amir and the women retreat to.

She did not hesitate to follow, the moment the doors opened, she felt cooling air run over her red cheeks. Finally being able to give her a sense of serenity. She was not able to enjoy it as she finds the couple to be no where to be seen.

However, there was a path, a stone path that was accompanied by rose bushes around it. She followed, wondering why something so small such as this would bring her so much anger and confusion. It was a strange feeling, and she did not enjoy it. But she did not enjoy being played either.

Finally, she was perhaps three steps away from entering the garden behind the castle like mansion. Until she suddenly stopped, her ears trained on the _thud_ noise that caused her skin to crawl. Her hand twitched, slowly... reaching for her pistol at her side. She held it close to her face. Holding her breath to keep her from making a sound. Perhaps, her target had been...

Valentine pulled herself from the cover of rose bushes. Pistol steady in front of her, index finger clasping over the trigger.

"My my... you are quite a curious fox aren't you?"


End file.
